ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
VNAF Aerobatics
thumb |right | 200px | VNAF Aerobatics is a fully active virtual aerobatic squadron of YS Flight. Possibly the first of it's kind. About VNAF Aerobatics is one of the few aerobatic organizations in the YS community. Since 2010, it has aimed at providing unique entertainment and making aerobatics in the community the most exciting it can be. VNAF hosts several owned display teams, sponsors performers, and hosts live online air shows and events. Since 2012, VNAF has hosted the annual VNAF AirFest, which has become the largest YS entertainment venue in history, with over 80 viewers and 30 participants in one year. AirFest is not only for aerobatics, but also hosts a variety of other forms of entertainment and gathering, just to promote live online interaction of YS players. Information 'History' VNAF Aerobatics began in late 2010 as YS Flight's first and only aerobatic squadron. The idea at the time was to maintain a squad of excellent aerobatic pilots to perform at various air shows around YS Flight. Since then, VNAF ONE, the founder and owner of VNAF Aerobatics, has revolved its role in many ways, including becoming the premier sponsor of live online entertainment for YS Flight as well as promoting online interaction. During its early years, VNAF's participation was mainly providing exciting aerobatic displays at virtual air shows. Starting with the exciting MaxFlanker, an exotic routine demonstrating the capabilities of YS Flight physics to the maximum in an entertaining display, VNAF sought to grab the attention of the community and bring more people to its air shows. It later introduced other displays like the MaxG demo in the Extra 330SC and partnered with Sky Surfer Airshows and the Black Dragons. VNAF Aerobatics has been an on and off presence, often for months at a time. Starting around early 2014, it was decided that the presence of VNAF Aerobatics would simply be to host great YS Flight events, mainly air shows, and possibly introduce instruction on aerobatics to the community. Currently, the main venue for VNAF Aerobatics is the annual VNAF AirFest held during the summer. Running AirFest since 2012, VNAF has attempted to grow it each year, adding events and things to do. Starting with Drag Racing, Formula YS (flying Formula 1 cars), MotoGP, and the air show, AirFest may see more additions in years to come. VNAF has a supporting group of individuals beyond VNAF ONE himself, including many who are influential to the aerobatic community. These players are a tremendous help to ensure VNAF events and performances run smoothly. This roster changes each year but has included many long term members such as OfficerFlake, Kilo11, Ace Lord, and more. Fleet *Su-27 Flanker "MaxFlanker" *Extra 330 "MaxG" x2 *T-45 Goshawk Trainer Aircraft *Partnership/Sponsorship: Su-37 Terminator "SkySurfer" and C-17 Globemaster III "SkySurfer Transport/Globetrotter" *Sponsorship: F/A-18A Hornet "Black Dragons" x2 *Sponsorship: Swift S1 "Glide YS" MaxFlankerad.png|The VNAF MaxFlanker pulling off signature moves during a routine practice over the VNAF Homebase at Yemen AFB. flavorcontest.png|A great partnership showing VNAF's outreaching hand as the MaxFlanker and Sky Surfer fly along side by side signifying the partnership between the two air show teams. VNAF MaxG Poster.png|After the first successful performance, the MaxG Demonstration team rests on the tarmac at AirFest 2012. Sky Surfer Poster.png|Sky Surfer Airshows is a proud partner with VNAF Aerobatics and highly represents VNAF's unique qualities and outreaching goals. YSBD_zps6f2fd00c.png|The brand new Black Dragons have become the newest part of the VNAF Sponsorship program. They represent excellent formation and coordination flying. External links *'Squadron Website - unable' *'Squadron Pack - http://ysupload.com/download.php?id=73' *'Squadron Forum - http://forum.ysfhq.com/viewforum.php?f=207 ' Category:Combat Squads Category:Virtual Groups